


Goodbye

by Mizzy



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lesson one: To be a good thief, you can’t have anything that you can’t leave behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MomentsLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsLost/gifts).



> Written as part of the International Women's Day meme. WhiskyInMind requested: "Parker, goodbye."

Lesson one: To be a good thief, you can’t have anything that you can’t leave behind.

The lesson seemed strange the first time Archie told her it. Thieves were supposed to get stuff, stuff they wanted, stuff they could keep or exchange for that mythical amazing thing: money. Why would a good thief be able to leave it behind, if they’ve gone to all that trouble getting it in the first place?

She understood after a time and a thousand practice runs. So when she became part of Nate’s crew, she nearly left, just after that second job, because there was a time – a moment – when she turned back to get Hardison. Something – a someone – that just for a moment she felt she couldn’t leave behind.

If she stayed, it would get worse. She should go. Say goodbye. Get out of there. But every time, every new job, she was there, getting tied to them in a way she couldn’t ever get loose from. They became something she couldn’t leave behind. Parker was torn, because all she had ever wanted to be was a good thief.

Except... maybe Archie was wrong. Because Parker was a great thief, and she’d never left _Bunny_ behind. So maybe being a good thief was having things you could leave behind, but a great thief had amazing things. A great thief still managed to do their job as well as a good thief, and hang on to the good things.

A great thief never had to say goodbye.


End file.
